Harry's Log
by ToastyTamLin
Summary: Harry Potter experiments with runes. This is the log of his investigations.


**Harry's Log - Entry 1**

I'm fed up with breaking bones - how can I prevent it? Make the bones unbreakable somehow? Objects _can_ be made unbreakable. Charms would wear off. Runes can be powered but are tricky to design.

If I use runes, would need to somehow carve into my bones!

Step 1: Figure out basic runic array for unbreakability

Step 2: Figure out how to carve into a bone

Step 3: Test on an animal - transfigured & stunned

**Harry's Log - Entry 2**

Got a basic 3 rune array for unbreakability

Will test by carving onto bone from beef joint

Damn - my bonebreaker is too powerful for it

Can either improve materials used in array, or the array itself

**Harry's Log - Entry 3**

Pulled out all the stops - a seven rune array

Hexagonal arrangement

Central passive charger from ambient magic

Three unbreakability runes

Three power runes - can add power gems for actual use

Has threefold rotational symmetry, seven runes

arithmantically very strong - will amplify power

Can store large amount of power, even without gems

Test worked out perfectly - most powerful bonebreaker doesn't even scratch the test bone

Now to figure out how to get it onto bone in a body!

**Harry's Log - Entry 4**

Worked out how to do it:

I need to transfigure a copy of bone in question. A medical spell will give very good idea of what bone is like. Then use a switching spell to switch copy with actual bone. Carve the runes, power them up. Then switch the bone back!

Now to work on transfiguration - need to get a pig or similar sized creature!

**Harry's Log - Entry 5**

Finally got the transfiguration down. Turns out it comes down to visualisation, similar to rune carving.

Have to keep in mind the whole even while working on the details - needs power too

Tested switching process, seems to work out well enough

Body can cope without the true bone for long enough to carve & power the runes

(Lockhart's bone removal showed me that!)

All seems to be good - I now have a stunned pig with an unbreakable front left leg. Woo

**Harry's Log - Entry 6**

Now to plan for myself. I definitely want arms and legs first. Eventually every major bone

Gemstones to use for power - topaz should do the trick, don't need anything too crazy

Need diamond tipped carving tool, preferably one able to carve diamond without damage

pricey but worth it

Fill carving with magical substance of some sort to amplify power

Would give some baseline power when not charged

Needs to be solid, transfigurable

Ahah - a mixture of gold, my blood and some sort of magical liquid

Gold holds and amplifies magic well

My blood - magical in some sense, increases affinity to me, harder for anyone else to overpower

Phoenix tears? Maybe Fawkes would be generous, I seem to have some sort of affinity with him

**Harry's Log - Entry 7**

Well, I have a few vials of phoenix tears. Dumbledore really wants to know what I'm up to. Managed to fob him off with half truth about experimenting with runes - amused Fawkes at least! I did promise to tell him if things work out though - hope he doesn't disapprove too much.

It seems I'm ready to try this out. Mixed enough of the enhanced gold for one bone - left forearm first. Switch went fine - felt a little odd for a mo while switching. Rune array carved out - a little draining, but not too bad. Transfigured gold into position, slotted in the gems. Expanded the gold slighty - everything fitted in nice and snug. Powered up the runes - should gain more power by charging from ambient magic, gems were pre-powered anyway. Switched bone back in, and I'm done!

Well, one bone is done. Now it's inside me I can feel a very slight pull on my magic. Should stop once fully charged.

Time for testing. I'm pretty nervous about this!

Procedure:

Be near the infirmary for test!

Protect hand and upper arm with heavy transfigured shield

Throw a bone-breaker at my own arm

It worked! I've got one hell of a bruise, but the bone is fine!

**Harry's Log - Entry 8**

It took two weeks, but all the important bones seem to be safe. Couldn't be bothered with the little fiddly ones in the ears. Haven't done the main part of the skull - feel as if that one should have something special. After all, you can't really carve runes onto something that's unbreakable!

I'm feeling a bit of a magical drain. It seems to be proportional to the amount of magic I have left, so it won't drain me entirely. Is it like exercising - will reserves get bigger through keeping this up?

I Want to take this further - protect my skin. Unbreakability would prevent cuts. Ability to shut down unbreakability, so can add more features. Fireproofing. Temperature proofing - maintain skin at constant temp. Some sort of access point so I can get blood if needed. Power links to gems on skull.

Skull will need unbreakability, plus vast power arrays. Use diamonds as power gems, link through to rune array tattoos on skin.

Need to work out a highly magical ink for the rune tattoos. Phoenix tears work well, but need something else since tears would just heal any wounds - like the tattoo itself! Stabilise with basilisk venom? Effects would cancel, magical power would remain. Use own blood as a base?

**Harry's Log - Entry 9**

The drain seems to be slackening off - I guess the bones have maxed out their charge. Teachers have noticed the drop in my power, but I'm nearly where I was in power before I started. My reserves seem to have increased from the constant drain.

I've worked out what I want to do with my skull. The tattoo links can be done later. Several power arrays for linking into tattoos. I've worked out a reverse of the passive chargers, so I can release power back from gems to my reserves. Will maintain reserves at a set level until gems run out. Default is 10%, as magical exhaustion prevention. Will be able to activate tattoo rune to set at 50%. I'm too wary to routinely use it - besides, needs opportunity to charge. Include several gem arrays for this purpose. Unbreakability runes, obviously.

My tests of the tattoo mix have worked out nicely.

The transfigured pig ended up with temperature & fireproofing runes. For a laugh I added some runes that produce fire too, plus some proximity activators. Someone comes near, the fire runes activate.

Tada - a flaming hell-piggy!

**Harry's Log - Entry 10**

Oops - it turns out that there's enough ambient magic in hogwarts to indefinitely sustain my firepig runes

It also turns out that the room I commandeered on the seventh floor for my experiments was wanted one night by an amorous couple. I'd placed silencing charms on the pig, not the room. The couple went in, and were half undressed when the silent pig got close enough for the runes to activate. The two half naked ladies were pursued screaming from the room by a fiery pig. In the end it took two prefects and three teachers to corner and stun the damn thing.

Of course, there then followed a hunt for just who had created a silent flaming pig. And since I was known to be experimenting with runework, I became the prime suspect. It was easiest to confess what I had done, and explain to the headmaster how far my research had gotten me. He was a little shocked at the idea of me removing and working on my own bones. And even more shocked when I did the switching trick in front of him to show off my work!

In the end I've gotten off fairly lightly. 1000 lines of 'I must not create my own pet hell beasts', and a mandatory check-up with Madam Pomfrey. Luckily I'm fine medically, and she was fairly happy that I wouldn't be seeing her for any more broken bones!

The twins have taken to hailing me as Pig Lord Potter, which does have a certain ring to it. Note - make T-shirts!


End file.
